Death Avatar
by Sokka's Fan-Lawyer
Summary: When Aang Gyatso finds a notebook with the power to kill anyone he wished, he believes that he has the ability to save the world; however, avoiding the authorities and the mysterious S maybe more then the soon to be god thinks.... Not as accurate
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, Sokka's Fan-Lawyer here

**Hey there, Sokka's Fan-Lawyer here! While I'm not a huge Death Note Fan, I just couldn't help myself after I heard so much about L that I wanted to do something for it…but this is it. I'm only going to do this chapter, but if anyone else is interested in continuing it, feel free to let me know! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and never will******

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** Death Avatar/Avatar Note/What's in a Name?**

Koh yawned as he laid back against the barren ground of the world of the death gods. At one time, the place had been full of excitement and goings on, but nowadays…. His dark eyes glanced over at the two gods rolling bones in some kind of gambling game. Nowadays, there was nothing going on, the rest of the gods content to just sit there and let death take care of what was supposed to be their job. He stood up and began to walk towards the portal that he knew led to the human world.

He was an odd death god in comparison to the others: pale white face, with entirely black eyes and hair that jutted in every direction, his leather outfit of pants and shirt that was stitched into his skin around the collar, all made him stand out among his peers, who were usually just made of bones. One of them noticed where he was going, "Hey, what you going to the human world for? To work?" he snickered at the thought of showing initiative. Koh just shook his head.

"No. I dropped my Death Note last week." This got the death god's attention.

"Yeah, that sucks man. Hopefully no one picked it up yet. You better get it back soon otherwise Old Man Yamma's gonna kick your ass." Koh just nodded in agreement and stepped into the Human World, spread his wings and went to find the Note, hoping someone had picked it up.

"It's time someone made things…less boring around here." He smirked to himself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Human World-**

Aang Gyatso was bored. That wasn't to say that he wasn't doing anything of importance, since he was basically living the perfect live; grades that were the envy of every student he knew, he came from a wealthy family, was handsome, in perfect shape, sports were a breeze for him, he could have any girl that he wanted to (and some men)…and it was all boring.

Said genius was currently sighing, sitting in the last class of the school day, and a feeling of frustration began to set in. _Why do I bother coming to this place? It isn't as if I didn't know all this already_, he thought bitterly as he put supported his head with his right hand…when he noticed something out the window via the corner of his eye. The seventeen year old man looked out and noticed what looked to be a black notebook, lying just outside of the school courtyard. He could only stare at it from a distance as his feeling of frustration mysteriously began to transform into one of fascination and curiosity.

Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long to go check the book; the school bell rang just a few minutes later. He quickly scanned the chalkboard for any assignments and then rushed out to his locker, shoving his books into the dull blue backpack that he had had since he was a grade schooler, and then hurriedly left after saying a few short farewells to some of his classmates that he passed on his way.

With the pace that he was going at, he quickly left the school yard and found the notebook, his growing curiosity flaring as he bent down to pick it up. The notebook was completely black except for the words "Death Note" scrawled across the cover. "What the hell?" he said as he opened it, and reading the set of rules that were on the front page, scrawled out in the same handwriting as the words on the cover; his curiosity plunged. Aang could only kick himself; of course it would be a prank! …a not very funny one at that; but who would be sadistic enough to pull something like this? Azula? But she didn't even go to his school!

He could only mutter darkly to himself as he began to walk home…only to stop in his tracks, a chill growing at the base of his spine; he felt as though he were being watched. The teen quickly spun around, searching for the person…but he couldn't see anyone. Slightly shaken, he turned around and continued on his way back home…if at a slightly faster pace.

After a ten minute walk, Aang arrived. The Gyatso household was a normal house: two stories, with a large window in the front first floor, white in color, and some windows on the top floor. Immediately after he entered the door, his mother appeared while wearing an apron, from the kitchen. After a short greeting, he reached into his backpack and pulled out his exam results; this particular exam compared the scores of all the high schools (and some collages) in the country. As he stood up again, he got a look at himself in the mirror hanging on the wall. His grey eyes stood out prominently against his pale skin, his black hair covering the tops of his eyebrows and were neatly taken care of, his school uniform consisting of a suit jacket, khaki pants, a belt, dress shoes, and a suit shirt.

She let out a happy gasp as she looked at his score, "Aw, good job Aang! You're first in your class as well as the country!" When she looked back, he was already gone and was trumping up the stairs to his room. She just sighed and poked her head around the corner of the stairs, "Is there anything that you want as a reward?"

"No mom, I'm fine. I'm just going to be in my room for a bit, okay?" came the response. After which, Aang quickly slipped into his room and shut the door. With that accomplished, he turned on the lamp on his desk and turned his attention onto the notebook he had picked up earlier and opened it to the rules. After rereading them, he understood that, with the notebook, all he had to do was write down inside their name, picture their face in his mind, and write down how he wanted them to die…and they would; if he didn't write down cause of death, then they would die of a heart attack.

"What a load of crap." He said scornfully as he shut it and turned on the plasma screen TV set he had positioned on his desk. The screen flared to life and he was about to change the channel from the news when something stopped him. Aang looked intently at the screen as the news reporter said, "For those of you just tuning in, there is currently a hostage situation in the business building behind me, owned by Mr. Haru Smith, where one of the employees has gone berserk, taking hostage some of the other employees. All attempts at negotiation have failed and it has been reported that, thankfully, there aren't any deaths as of yet; however, the berserk employee is reported to be Mrs. Ju Dee," a photo of the culprit was shown. "We do not know how long the hostages are going to last and…." Aang began to block out the reporter and turned to the notebook.

"Well, even if it is a prank, there is no harm in experimentation…" he quietly said to himself as he pulled out a pen and wrote down Ju Dee's name with shaking fingers. That done, he turned back to the TV screen. After waiting expectantly for almost a minute, he scowled and was about to turn off the TV when, suddenly, people began to come out of the building. "What's this?" The reporter gasped. "It seems as though the hostages managed to escape, but how? You sir!" he ran up to one of the dazed looking hostages. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to escape Ju Dee?" The hostage just shook his head, and finally answered in a deep voice, "We didn't. We were just sitting against the wall like she told us to when, suddenly, she just fell to the floor. After a few seconds, we crawled over to her; she was dead. It looked as though she had had a heart attack or something…"

With those words, Aang shut off the television and stared at the notebook, a plan beginning to form even through his shock. "No way…" he said, amazed….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A week later-**

Aang had just returned home from school when he saw him, waiting in his room. As soon as he opened the door, he noticed that there was a draft and, when he looked at the window, he saw that there was…a leather clad death god standing there. The death god glanced at the human who had gotten his Death Note and was surprised: the boy didn't seem afraid of him in the least! In fact, he looked almost confident. "I was expecting you." He began, breaking the silence.

"You were, eh?" The man nodded.

"Yes, I figured that a note book with the power of death would probably belong to a death god, and that they would probably come looking for it soon." He looked up at Koh. "So…what happens now?"

Koh was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well I used the Death Note. So don't you take my soul or something?" Aang asked, surprised.

Koh chuckled, "Nope."

"Well…aren't you going to take the Death Note back?"

"Nope. I dropped it and you found it; it's yours till you die…or, if you don't want it, I can take it and, with it, your memories of it. Of course, because you have the Note, you're the only one who can see and hear me. Also," he leaned down to see eye to eye with the teenaged genius, his sharp teeth forming a smirk, "just remember that, in the end, I'll be the one who writes your name down. Remember that."

"That's perfect." Aang smirked as well. "Tell me death god, haven't you ever wondered what a utopia would be like?" Koh looked at him, not understanding where this was going. He shook his head. "Well, I have. It's a world where there's no crime, no rape, no theft, no murder…and I can bring it about with the Death Note. With its power, I can kill all the criminals in the world and force people to get along for fear of suffering a similar fate." He gestured to his computer and TV, "Using the Internet and News for resources, I can find them." He looked back at Koh. "I've spent the entire week looking at the world and its problems and finding people who cause those problems; I'm going to save this world!" Koh could only look on at the man whose fate he had just twisted…and smirked to himself.

_I was right; humans are fun! _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Several Weeks Later-**

The sound of crunching could be heard in the dark hotel room as a twenty or so man crouched in an office chair, eating a chocolate bar, was staring intently down at a chess board. He slowly and delicately moved each piece, his dark almost black blue eyes analyzing each movement. These eyes were covered by almost black brown hair that seemed both wild in direction but tame at the same time, his eyes resting above dark bags that suggested not enough sleep; his clothing consisted of simply a loose white, long-sleeved shirt with a pair of baggy blue jeans that rested above bare feet.

Suddenly, the phone next to him rang, and he, with the same delicate motion of handling the chess pieces, picked up the phone and dangled it next to his ear, knowing that, since only one man had his number, it must be important. "Piandio, what do you want?" The voice that responded spoke of age and experience.

"S, have you considered the case I passed onto you yesterday?"

"The one about the killings with no apparent cause and only seems to target known criminals?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I have."

"And…?

The man, "S", sighed and said, "I think we're going to have to get the authorities involved." He could picture the old man nodding in agreement.

"Very well; I'll make the necessary arrangements." With that, he hung up, leaving S back to his chess game.

S went back to staring at the pieces with his analyzing gaze and slowly reached for another and moved it, trying to figure out who his opponent in the upcoming game would be. His heart slowly sped up in anticipation. _It looks like this one might be interesting after all._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that's it. I'm done with this story, but anyone else who thinks they can do it, just contact me and I'll let you know if you have it! Once again, I'm not lazy (in some regards), but it's just that I don't know this series nearly well enough to do a parody of it using Avatar…so yeah. Thanks for reading! **

**Read and Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Hakoda Gyatso sat in one of the many leather office chairs that filled the circular room; the rest having already been filled

**Hey, Sokka's Fan-Lawyer here! While I did say that I was going to pass this onto someone else, the only person that responded told me to go ahead as they rewatched the anime…so here I am. **

**For the record, most of this story may not seem accurate or the characters seem OOC, mostly because I do not know the series or its characters that well (I've read maybe to chapters). Do not hesitate to correct me or let me know! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**First Confrontation**

Hakoda Gyatso sat in one of the many leather office chairs that filled the circular room; the rest having already been filled by fellow delegates from various police forces from around the world. Accompanying him was his deputy, Bato, as they were sent to represent the Earth Kingdom Nation Police Force of Ba Sing Se at this emergency conference. For it was an emergency, on scales completely unseen before. Hakoda could only just comprehend what was still being said from the spokesperson of the council after hearing the blow of over a hundred people all killed in the same mysterious manner…all heart attacks without any cause.

What was odd was that, as one of the representatives said earlier, the victims were all either convicted criminals or suspected criminals, which only confused things more, since this…Avatar of the gods as people had come to refer to the killer as, was becoming popular with the people with web sites and such springing up all over the place.

The spokesman suddenly began to speak, catching everyone's attention, "Well, I guess we have no choice…we'll have to contact S." Several people gasped while others immediately began to whisper among themselves. Bato looked quizzing at Hakoda.

"Who's this S?" He asked.

"Ah, that's right. This is your first time attending, isn't it? Well, S is…basically, a detective that has handled many an impossible case in the past. When we come across a case that we can't handle on our own, we call him. No one knows who he really is or what he looks like…very rarely do we even hear from his contact, who also has never met him face to face. He's our last resort. However, he only takes cases that interest him, so it's not always a sure thing that we will receive his help." Satisfied, Hakoda began to put his attention back on the spokesman, but overheard a conversation going on behind him

"What did you say?!" hissed one man quietly to his friend next to him.

"I'm just saying, should we go to such lengths to catch him? I'm thinking that we shouldn't even try to catch Avatar, I mean, he's only killing criminals, most of who were on death row anyway…." Hakoda heard from a man sitting behind him. The almost forty year old man turned around and glared at the perpetrator.

"Don't say another word or I'll have your ass fired." He scowled. "No matter what cause, no man should be praised for committing murder, much less mass murder of these proportions!"

"Amen to that!" agreed a cloaked man, who was just entering the room. Immediately, every middle aged man (and woman) in the room turned towards the newcomer. Although, through the stiff, high collared, leather coat, with a fedora casting a shadow on his face, and leather gloves hid his physical features, there was enough to tell that he was male. "No one should be allowed to kill people, especially in such a manner!"

"Piandao! What are you doing here?" Asked the spokesman as Piandao walked to the center of the room while pulling a laptop from his coat and setting it up.

"I've come to tell you that S is already on this case!" The room hushed into silence.

"He…is?" The man nodded.

"Yes, he's already begun to work on it as we speak and has asked me to bring him here." There were excited whispers, the owners of said whispers had their hopes crushed by his next sentence, "Not in person of course; he will contact you via this laptop." He gestured to the device, which had been all set up by then and had a highly detailed and fancily written S on the blank screen.

"Thank you Piandao." Came a light voice from the microphone that was next to the laptop. Hakoda could feel everyone in the room tense at the sound of it. "Hello everyone, this is S. I'm afraid to say that this is by far the most dangerous and complicated case in my experience…these mass murders…are absolutely unforgivable!" Everyone could hear some slight anger underneath those words; even Piandao was taken back. But S pressed on, "In order to solve it, I've come to ask for your full cooperation…"

Everyone in the room physically leaned forward to hear what S had planned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang Gyatso couldn't stop grinning as he came up the stairs and into his room. Even Koh noticed a difference in the boy's mood. "Something happen?" He asked confused.

Aang grinned again and tossed Koh an apple, which he quickly devoured. While he ate, the teenaged genius sat down in his computer chair and turned on his TV. "It's just that, people are beginning to get the message, you know? You should have heard these kids I was walking home with, praising Avatar as if he was some kind of god of justice …which, I suppose he is, in his way. People are grateful for what I do, you know?" Koh could only just stare at the boy as he watched the TV eagerly, a grin still on his face…which fell when he saw something on the TV.

His eyes widened slightly and he turned up the volume, "Now then, a report from the WWPF conference concerning the Avatar killings; bear in mind that this is being broadcast globally." The camera shifted to a man with long black hair and a suit with a serious expression on his face with the name plate "Sam Sentius Smith". He began to speak, "My name is Sam Sentius Smith, widely known as "S", a detective of rather high caliber if I do say so myself. The WWPF has enlisted me to assist in the capture of the malicious Avatar, whose mass killings I refuse to allow go unpunished. Here me Avatar! I will find you and bring you down!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that's S?" Bato asked Hakoda. Hakoda only shrugged.

"I don't know; I've never seen him." Then he went back to staring at the television screen and reflected back to what S had told them earlier….

**FLASHBACK**

"The WWPF have agreed to give their full assistance, sir." Piandao said to the computer.

"Thanks, then I would like the help of all the police forces…but the Ba Sing Se forces in particular." This caused the men in the room to gasp, cries of "why Ba Sing Se?" could be heard; which S seemed to take into account. "While I still have no idea of whether it is only a single person or a group, I can all but guarantee that Avatar is either living in Ba Sing Se or are hiding out there. As for why I think that, I will explain myself when I confront Avatar."

**TODAY**

"Is this the confrontation that he was talking about?" Bato asked again. Hakoda could only shrug again and watched, praying that S knew what he was doing….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Avatar, I know what your doing and why, but no matter the reasoning, what you are doing is evil! It cannot continue!"

Aang could only stare at the screen in awe and then gave a small sigh of relief and smirked.

"Evil, huh? I'm the one that was put here to save the world! All who try to stop me from that are the evil ones! So you think you can take me?! Well, I figured that something like this would happen eventually but, I was expecting more of a challenge! Had you been smarter 'S', then this may have been fun, however…" he quickly got the Death Note out of his desk and scribbled the man's name and returned his attention back to the television and waited…until, suddenly, the man stiffened and then collapsed to the floor, dead. "No one can stop me from making this world a better place!" Aang smirked in victory…until a voice came over the TV.

"Hmmm…so you really can kill people without touching them. I had to see it to believe it…but, I'm willing to bet that you can only kill people that way, right?"

Aang's grey eyes widened, "What?!"

"I did this in case you tried something. That wasn't me lip-syncing on screen; he was a criminal that was supposed to be executed today. He wasn't released to the media, so of course you wouldn't have known that he wasn't me."

Koh snickered while Aang could only stand there in awe, "Got you there." He grinned.

Suddenly, an elegant S appeared on the screen.

"But I am certainly alive! So what are you waiting for?! Just try and kill me!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell does he think he's doing?!" Hakoda demanded as the room went into an uproar. "Does he have some kind of death wish?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's wrong? Can you kill me or not?" S continued while Aang could only stand still.

"…he's got me. I can't kill him without knowing who he is!" He scowled as he listened so S's catcalls.

"Since I'm still standing, I guess not; …so there are people you can't kill after all." S remarked thoughtfully. "Thanks for the tip. In return, I guess I should let you know that, while it was said to be world wide, I only had it airing in Ba Sing Se, waiting to see if you would take the bait. I now know that you're there."

Aang was dumbstruck.

"While the police may have overlooked the first person who fell to this mysterious power of yours, I didn't. Does Ju Dee ring a bell or two?"

_Shit!_, Aang found himself thinking. _This S guy actually knows what he's doing!_

"Since she was small potatoes, only the Ba Sing Se news networks played the hostage situation, so I figured that you were there somewhere in the area…and I'm willing to venture that she was only a test drive, wasn't she?

"Avatar, listen up: the day is not far away until you are brought to justice!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes!" were the cries that filled the conference hall as the police forces celebrated.

"Now there's the S we all know and love." Bato remarked wisely while Hakoda just stared at him with a bemused look.

"Yes, not only has he proven Avatar real, but he has also pinned down his location in one fell swoop…I had no idea he was this good…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang was silent for a few moments as the rest of the news carried on normally. He was still reeling from the blow that S had done to his intellect and as well as his pride. Koh decided to give the guy some space for a little while and went to find himself an apple. By the time he had returned, Aang was up and moving. "So you think you can beat me? I'm justice! I'm going to save the world and you are not going to stop me!"

"Well, it looks he disagrees with you at any rate." Koh remarked. He took a bite of the apple and then said, "At least it looks like the games are finally starting, eh?"

Aang sat on his bed and began to think and, slowly, a plan began to form. He smirked and stood up, grabbing the Death Note. "Yeah, you're right. But this is the kind of game that I've been playing all my life! It's time to take the Death Note to the next level is all; it changes nothing." Koh was confused.

"What do you mean 'the next level'?"

"You see Koh, whenever you specify the cause and conditions of the death, there is a six, almost seven minute long wait. I'm also willing to bet that, using the conditions of the death, that I can also say what time they die and where, but I haven't gotten around to testing it yet. The way I see it, S is probably already looking into the times the deaths occurred, thus probably managing to figure out that, since I'm busy for most of the day and can only kill criminals after school hours, leading him to suspect I'm a student. So, now's the perfect time for me to try it out. If I'm right, then not only will this throw him of my trail, but it will also come in handy for many other aspects as well…"

Koh slowly took a bite from the apple and smirked, looking forward to the result of the game that was about to commence.

_This is turning out better then I thought!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**That's it! Once again, I'm sorry if you think the characters were OOC, but I'm trying my best. For the record, I'm still not sure if I'm going to do the whole story, the L arc, or not even that…it depends if anyone is interested in picking it up (so long as I'm still a consultant). **

**Since school is destroying my free time and I do have two other stories to work on (if only I didn't have freakin' writer's block!), **_** I'm going to have ask for three or so reviews before each update.**_

**Remember, three reviews or no update!**__**  
**

**Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

The brush slowly and carefully slid over the piece of canvas, leaving a slick, black trail as it went

**Hey there, Sokka's Fan-Lawyer here! Finally, chapter 3 is done! (if a little short) Sorry it took awhile, but creativity and inspiration are in short supply this days and school is killing all my free time (hence my two on hiatus stories). Anywho, I hope you enjoy it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even own volume 1 of Death Note or Avatar, much less the copyrights. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Avatar State**

The brush slowly and carefully slid over the piece of canvas, leaving a slick, black trail as it went. S did nothing outside of controlling the brush's directions, staring intently at the "master piece" that he was creating. Ever since he had learned this particular art from Piandao, he had painted many paintings so far, each one dedicated to a case he had solved in the past. He smirked slightly as he remembered when he had first got into the detective business…whatever happened to the bubble pipe he had used back then? Well, no matter as now he could easy acquire another if the need arouse….

His current hotel suite was very dimly lit; with a rather fancy decorative layout…however, this particular fact was unless to S, so he simply ignored it and immersed himself into his work. After a few more strokes, he stopped and set the brush aside; he then looked at his work. He had painted a fierce battle with himself wielding a wicked black blade, pitting himself against a figure armed with a staff, with their eyes covered by their bangs. Sighing, he got out of the chair and left the painting there, planning to get back to it once he had wrapped this case.

The detective then began to wander the hotel suite, looking out the one way glass windows upon the sleeping city below, searching for inspiration. S stared, biting his thumb as he tried to figure out this "Avatar". At first, he had figured that this was probably a student due to the odd time of deaths…however, ever since he had shared this information with the task force, the deaths began to occur every hour on the hour. Did this mean that he had been purposefully mislead? No, he shook his head, that is not the issue at hand; what's more important is that Avatar had learned of his suspicions, which meant he had had access to the task force's information. So, chances are, he was either a task force member or a relative of theirs…but how to learn of who he could trust?

He gave up on looking out the window and continued to walk down the hallway…and tripped over something. While the tan boy cursed, he quickly grabbed hold of the offending object, only to see that it was one of his previous works. The image was that of a Chinese looking woman with dark hair glaring at him with a dark haired young man by her. Oh yes! Of course, how could he have forgotten? These were the two people who helped him solve the BB Murder Cases..... The woman was Mai, one of the best Dai Lee agents out there; the other was one of his protégés, Zuko Sozin (who S "affectionally" deemed Mello)…what a minute! That was it!

The world's greatest detective hurried back to his laptop and turned on the microphone, and then spoke into it, "Piandao? It's me. When you have a moment, get away from the task force and connect me with the head of the Dai Lee…" he whispered, and then sat back, and went back to staring out the window and hoped that this worked out….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang Gyatso was lying on his side in his bed and was staring out the window. Koh just sat back and watched, waiting to see if the teen would do anything. After a few more minutes, he began to get slightly concerned. "Something wrong?" he asked.

The boy didn't answer at first, and then he said, "What am I becoming, Koh?" This surprised the death god.

He didn't know how to respond, but then Aang began to talk even more, "I mean, I just want the criminals of the world to die, you know? Since they hurt people and probably wouldn't hesitate to do so again…but when that detective challenged me like that…I don't know why I tried to kill him like that, you know? I was just suddenly filled with this deep hatred of him since he was questioning my judgment…I don't even know where it came from. I'm…afraid of myself." He whispered.

Koh was silent, letting the words float in the air for awhile and then said, "Well, you don't look any different to me…so how about getting me an apple?" he asked eagerly. The teen groaned slightly and sat up.

"Fine, fine, I'll get you your apple." He grabbed his jacket and sneakers, covering his khaki pants and red shirt. "We're all out, so we'll need to go get one from the vendor…satisfied?" He shot Koh a look, who hurriedly nodded. Together, they walked down the stairs and out the front door. After that, Aang expertly walked down the sidewalk, now having the apple vendor's route memorized, with Koh floating close behind. It took awhile, but he eventually found him in the local park, serving little kids some caramel apples.

"Ah, you're back again, eh?" the tan, goateed man asked as the Avatar approached. "Same as usual?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah, well, you know what they say, 'an apple a day keeps the soul eating monsters away'." The apple vendor looked confused.

"What do apples have to do with lawyers?" Then he laughed at his own joke while Aang just chuckled halfheartedly. He quickly bought the apple and left. After heading out a ways, he stopped and tossed the fruit to Koh, who caught it in his mouth, whole. After crunching on the apple, he out a content grunt. Aang took that as a sign that he could begin to head home.

However, after only walking a few feet, he felt a strange chill crawling up his spine. He immediately turned around, but couldn't see anyone. Aang then turned around again, and began to walk again, this time looking casually over his shoulder at times, trying to spot who had been watching him. "I was wondering when you'd notice that you were being followed." Koh remarked as he floated around to the front of the teen.

"You knew?!"

"Well, yeah. But seeing that I'm not on your side or S's for that matter, I figured that I wouldn't tell you before we got home." Aang shot the invisible being a glare, but tried to keep his pace normal. After reaching his front door, he hurriedly unlocked, shut, and locked the door behind him. There was no one else home yet, as Aang's mom and sister, Ty lee, were currently shopping and his dad was working on the case. The genius ran up the stairs and locked the door to his room behind him. Immediately, he began to pace up and down his floor, thinking.

"If someone was tailing me, chances are that they're from S, and he's figured out that I'm getting information from someone on the task force…but if he did that, then he wouldn't have told the task force, much less have them tell possible suspects…. So who could he have used?" He spoke quickly as the pieces began to rapidly line up in his head. "What am I going to do about this stalker guy anyway?"

"Kill him." Said a voice that Aang didn't recognize. He quickly looked around.

"Koh? What did you say?" Koh was confused and only shrugged. Just as Aang was about to question the death god more, the voice spoke again,

"Over here." There was a growing chill making its way down the boy's back as he turned towards the direction of the voice; when he saw it, his mouth dropped and his eyes widened. The figure was sitting on his bed and…was him! Except for the glowing eyes and bald head, it was a dead ringer! He had every little scar and even the arrow tattoo he had had on his back and arms since he was born; even his adoptive parents didn't know about them! And…they were glowing? His mouth refused to work as he tried to make the words he was dying to ask.

"'Who are you'?" The version of him supplied; Aang could only nod. "I'm you…or, to be more specific, I'm your true self." He got off the bed and walked over to Aang. "I'm the god who will rid this world of crime and hold judgment over it!" Aang quickly backed up at the force of the being's voice, and then he realized something.

"You! You're the one that made me try to kill S!" The Avatar was silent for a second, and then spoke.

"Yes, of course I did. He not only questioned our judgment, but he challenged us! We need to prove to the world that they can not stand up to us, otherwise they will rebel against us."

"But they're just guys doing their jobs! They're innocent of any crime! They are just standing up for what they believe in!"

"It doesn't matter if they're innocent or not; they chose to stand up to Avatar and thus, they have to die. If they are trying to stop the purging of evil from this world, then they must be evil themselves." The Avatar spoke, putting even more energy into his voice. Aang just shook his head.

"No! We can't kill people just for that! I agree that we need to destroy evil, but going around killing people who get in our way isn't the way to do it! How does that prove anything?! Aren't we just committing the same crimes that we are trying to get rid of?" Aang argued angrily. The glow in his other half became more intense and he narrowed his glowing eyes.

"In every worth while crusade, there are sacrifices to make the world a better place! To ensure the world's survival, we have to kill evil once and for all, no matter who would try and stop us! Now, about this stalker, we have got to kill him otherwise, he may find some evidence against us. We have to move now, before then."

Aang just shook his head and stood his ground, "No." he spoke softly but fiercely. He glared at his other half. "I hate to even think that we are the same person! I refuse to kill an innocent person, damn it!"

The Avatar said nothing for a few minutes, and then said, "Very well then." He then suddenly disappeared, and reappeared right in front of Aang. Before he could react, the other Aang gripped his neck and Aang soon found himself being overwhelmed. "I deem you unworthy of being our main consciousness." Aang began to choke and tried to scream, but soon found himself unable to control his mouth. He could only stare at his other self as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koh was at this point, concerned. Not only did Aang look completely freaked out, but he was talking and arguing with himself and had been doing so for the past few minutes. Suddenly, the teen stiffened and seemed to be choking. The death god hurried to his side, worried that his fun was about to be ruined so early in the game. "Aang? You okay?" The boy then relaxed and lifted his head, staring Koh right in the eyes.

The death god was surprised by the change in the boy's eyes. Before, there had been some light and softness to him, but now, they were cold and calculating. What could have happened, Koh wondered as Aang began to examine himself, lifting his arms and such. Suddenly he smirked and began to chuckle to himself. Now, Koh was confused. While Aang laughed and had even giggled on occasion, he had never chuckled before.

"Something funny?" He asked. Aang shook his head.

"No, I've just figured out how to find out the identity of my "mysterious stalker"." He hurried over to his desk and grabbed the Death Note and turned on his computer.

"Why, are you going to kill him?" Koh asked, wondering at this sudden change of heart. The boy sensed the unasked question and smirked over at the death god.

"Yes, I am. I'm going to send a message to the people that would rise up against the Avatar."

"So, you've accepted the title now?" While this was an incredibly odd turn of events, it did a lot to increase the death god's amusement.

"Yeah, I've guess I've entered…the Avatar State or something." He laughed and then went back to his planning, all the while feeling the tug of deep regret in the back of his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And that's a wrap! I hope that at least some of you were surprised when I had Aang's glowing 'alter ego' show up. And no, it's not a cop out just to make Aang not go nuts, it's just that…well, Aang hates to kill, much less innocents, but all his past lives pressured him to do so, so I figured the same could work here. Thanks for reading! **

**Read and Review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there, Sokka's Fan-Lawyer here! I'm so sorry about how long it's been since I last updated, but school has proven to be much more time cosuming then it has been up till now. I would also like to mention that this chapter is not beta read yet, so it will likely be replaced. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…not even my spleen. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Dai Lee Rock **

Hey Big Sis! How's it going? I'm doing fine thanks. Haven't heard from you in a while; I'm just checking in to make sure everything is going fine, you know? Things are going great for me. I've recently been promoted and got a huge raise from the Dai Lee. They gave me your old position when you had been an agent…how is retirement treating you by the way? Anyway, I've been recently assigned to a top secret mission and I'm going to be gone awhile. Hope to see you at the next family reunion….

'Ray' Penber stared at the email he had been typing, his brow furrowed. Sure, he would like to give his older sister (after all, he hadn't seen her in person for years) more information about his mission. After all, she used to be a well known Dai Lee agent…surely she would have some kind of advice for him this incredibly important mission.

He himself hadn't known what it was until the chief had called him in earlier today. Apparently, on the request of the famous detective S, the Dai Lee were sending twelve agents (him included) to Ba Sing Se to investigate the members of the police force. While there was no explanation provided as to the reason the Dai Lee were to do this, Ray figured that Avatar had somehow managed to infiltrate the Task Force…or at least had some mole in there to report to him.

The young man leaned back in his squeaky office chair, thinking about how he was going to accomplish following the targets he had been assigned. He glanced down at the several files that had been discreetly given to him while he had traveled by plane all the way to Ba Sing Se. As he looked them over, he quickly released that he had only been given the rosters of two families: The Gyatsos and the Cabbages (He stifled a laugh when he had read the last one).

He shrugged, happy that he wasn't going to be as busy as he had thought. The Dai Lee agent then finished writing his email, sent it, and returned his attention to the files, seeking people to dismiss so he could go back to his home in the Fire Nation for the vacation that he had surely earned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few hours of studying, Aang was prepared to hurl his collage entrance exam study guide across the room. Not only did he know all of the facts already, but after experiencing the Death Note, school just seemed plain tedious. He had better things to be doing other then unnecessary studying for a test he was sure to ace…like moving on with his plan to discover the identity of his stalker for one.

The young Avatar could not believe that he was already being tailed by someone; could he have possibly made himself an obvious suspect? Why else would they be looking for him? However, he couldn't be the only being followed…no, it was far to early since S had initiated his challenge…there would be no way for him to suspect…it must be that S had already discovered that Avatar was getting information from the Task Force…which meant that he must be inspecting the Task Force's members and anyone with connections to them….

The pacing teen sat back down in his office chair and began to unconsciously twirl a mechanical pencil with his fingers as he stared at the ceiling, thinking. He closed his eyes, tried to block out the anime fight that Koh was watching on TV (Aang himself never particularly liked anime himself; it all seemed so unrealistic, what with the funky hair and eyes. There's no way that stuff could be real; they were just cartoons after all), and tried to clear his mind. If S really was having the Task Force inspected, there was no way in hell that he would use the Ba Sing Se police, as they were, as Aang knew, mostly incompetent, especially for work of this type. That, and they were a little to close to the Force…so who did he use? If his plan worked, he would know soon enough, but he needed to bid his time…at least until tomorrow morning, when the weekend started.

Suddenly, there was a quick, mental, stab that flooded his mind. Barely keeping a yelp down, Avatar's brow furrowed as he concentrated on his retaliation attack, which he promptly launched at the mental intruder. A slight howl of frustration followed as the mental intruder was forced back down. Avatar smirked as he sat up; satisfied that he was still in control. As you may be surprised to discover, the entities known as Aang Gyatso and The Avatar of the gods are two separate minds. While Aang had originally been the one to pick up and use to the Death Note to cleanse the world of evil, he had slowly begun to develop a split personality over the matter, with one wanting to simply evade the police and continue killing only the scum of the earth for the world's sake. The other continuing to grow and beginning to actually believe what people had come to believe: that he was a god that was born to judge the world and rule it. As he believed his cause to be a holy one, anyone who got in his way must be evil themselves.

When he began to impress this idea onto the dominant persona of the time, they quickly became divided on the issue of killing anyone who rose against them; feeling unsatisfied with Aang's reaction, the Avatar promptly switched places with him. The jab that Avatar had just experienced was only one of many attempts by Aang to resume command.

Avatar just shook his head to clear his mind of such matters and returned his attention to what really mattered: what girl was he going to use tomorrow?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On Ji groaned as her cell phone went off; she had been asleep. She hurriedly picked up the traitorous phone and glared at the caller ID to see who was the bastard who would wake her up this early on a Saturday! The minute she saw the ID, however, she quickly changed her tune and hurriedly answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, On Ji! This is Aang; I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the amusement park with me today?"

She could hardly say no to the most popular guy in school, now could she? "Of course! What time? And where?"

There was a slight pause on the other end as he thought, and then said "How about the bus station on Lemur Street? About, say, eleven?" She hurriedly nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"Yes! I'll see you then." She then hung up and stared at the clock: it was currently seven…that would just barely give her enough time to get ready!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray stifled another yawn as he sat by his computer, watching through the local police surveillance cameras, the two homes of the families that he had to watch. Fortunately, while reading the files he had been given, he had managed to eliminate practically every member of the Cabbage family and most of the Gyatsos.

While Ray could confidently dismiss the Cabbage family as a whole (as only their son was in the Task Force and he was such a low ranking member and incompetent in both work and home that there was very little suspicion there), that didn't mean that he didn't have to follow them as well…which he had spent the last week doing. As far as he could tell, the family was fairly typical, outside of a slightly unhealthy obsession with cabbages.

Now, he mentally reflected, the Gyatsos were a different story.

From what he had determined, there was no way that the daughter of police chief Hakoda could be the one to steal information from a computer. While she was intelligent…to some degree at least…, she could barely access Microsoft Word on a computer, much less hack into her father's computer. There was also no way for her to plant bugs (as she thought that bugs were merely insects and such), or spy as she was in school while her father was at the task force. The mother, likewise.

Now, the son on the other hand, was completely different. Not only was he a very accomplished tennis player, student, and teenager, but he was so intelligent, it was almost off the scales. His IQ score was well over two hundred. He could easily do things like breaking/hacking into a computer, steal information, and slink away as if it had never happened.

One thing that surprised Ray, however, was that the boy was adopted. Not able to afford the medical costs of child birth at the time, the Gyatsos turned towards adopting a child from the Monks of the Air child organization. The Monks took any and all lost or given up children and tried to find them a place to stay; they were very popular and had won many Nobel Peace prizes over the course of the centuries.

Shaking him out of his pondering, the cameras picked up some movement as someone opened the front door at one of the houses. Ray quickly zoomed in and saw that it was, in fact, the boy Aang Gyatso. Hurriedly, he quickly got out of his van (that was disguised as a pluming service) and began to casually walk down the street, all the while keeping an eye on the tracking device in his hand. Awhile earlier, he had managed to place bugs on some of the families' jackets and various other objects.

Picking up the pace, Ray rounded a corner, fast walked for a block or so, and then flattened himself against the wall right before a shadowed corner and discreetly peeked around it. As he thought, Aang was there…with a girl?! Brains aside, he seemed to be acting like any high schooler his age…and this helped confirm it. The two chatted for a bit as they waited for the bus to arrive. As the vehicle pulled up and the two began to get on, Ray decided that this would be the last day he would follow the boy, and then he would make his report. Jogging, the Dai Lee agent went to catch a ride on the same bus, quickly getting on board and walking to a seat open in the back.

The bus quietly pulled out of the stop. Ray glanced at his target, sitting in front of him, still chatting with the girl. Deciding that there was no risk, the agent relaxed slightly, and leaned back in his seat, wondering why would two teenagers have to have a date at this ungodly hour in the morning.

Naturally, because he began to relax, something was about to go wrong.

With his eyes closed, Ray felt the bus shudder to a stop. He could hear someone walking up the stairs and…a gunshot?! The Dai Lee agent's eyes snapped open, sat up, and saw that someone was holding the bus driver at gunpoint. _Shit!_ He thought as he reached into his coat…only to find that he had forgotten his gun in the van. _Stupid!_ He cursed himself as the hijacker grabbed a cell phone and began to call someone.

To be honest, Ray was not really that concerned with what he wanted; he just wanted to bring the ugly bastard down. Ugly he was, at five foot four, balding head with permanently slouched shoulders. He was wearing a jacket, some jeans, and a Wolfbatman t-shirt. Actually, as he looked at the hijacker, he began to seem familiar…that's right! He was that dude who held up a bank the other day…Bleno something or another.

While Ray was processing this, he noticed that Aang had scrawled a message out on a piece of paper and was passing it to his girlfriend: _don't worry, I'm sure I can detain if I can reach him in time. Leave it to me._ God, this kid was surprising brave!

"Don't. There's no way you could reach him in time."

"Well, what would you have me do?" the boy asked as he shoved the note in his pocket.

"Nothing, just let me take care of it; I'm trained to handle things like this." He could hear the teenager snort slightly.

"So what are you, some kind of secret agent? How can I trust you?" Ray sighed, pulled out his badge and showed the kid. He saw the Aang's eyes widened slightly and grinned slightly. _Ha! Bet he never guessed he would meet an actual secret agent! Must be impressed. _

"Fine. I'll trust you." Aang whispered, passing the ID back to Ray. Suddenly, the note that he had written to his girlfriend fell out of his pocket and landed on the floor. Bleno, who had been watching the passengers after making his demands known, saw this and pointed his gun at Aang who had bent down to retrieve it. "Stop right f#!en there!" He cautiously walked over, while keeping his gun trained on Aang all the while. "What do you have there? A note of some kind?"

_Shit!_, Ray thought, _if he reads that, he'll find out about Aang's plan! Gotta do something…!_ Bleno bent down and picked up the scrap of paper and looked at it. "What the hell is this?! Where you were supposed to meet your date or something?" he through the paper back at Aang's face. "F#$en retard." He muttered as he turned away…only to stand perfectly still as his eyes widened considerably. The paper that he had thrown at Aang fell to the floor, wide open. Ray couldn't help but glance at the scrawled text on it. It had the name of an intersection, Bleno's name…but the rest had been torn away. "What the hell…?" Ray whispered aloud.

The Dai Lee agent was snapped out of his stupor as Bleno began to open fire while screaming in fear…at thin air. After firing all six of his shots, he ran up to the bus driver. "Stop this piece of shit! Stop!" He yelled as he grabbed hold of the bus driver. Quickly dropping him, the hijacker ran down the stairs and forced open the door, tripping as he fell out. Quickly, Ray got out of his seat and ran down the aisle, determined to stop the thief from getting away…only to see him get run over by a red sports car. Staring in shock as the blood began to flow over the dark cement, Ray didn't know what to do. In his daze, he stared at their current surrounds, unconsciously noting that they were in an intersection. The street names were also like those of the names on the note that Aang had dropped. Not feeling up to snuff, Ray just began the walk home, hoping that nobody would notice him as he made his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, a weary Aang walked into his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. "I can't believe that even after a bus hijacking and witness someone get run over, On Ji still was still hell bent on going to the amusement park!" Koh only chuckled at Aang's weariness.

"Yeah, well, that's women for you." Aang shot him a glare and struggled to sit up.

"Oh shut up. Besides, how would you know anyway?" Koh just shrugged and suddenly became fascinated with something on the wall that either only he could see, or it wasn't really there. Regardless, the teenager let the topic drop and reluctantly got off of his bed. He then walked over to his desk and pulled out the Death Note.

Koh noticed and floated over to the desk, looking of the human's shoulder, "So, you're gonna write this Ray guy into the notebook?" Aang shook his head.

"No, not right now. I have to give the agents time to look at other suspects, try to cover as many people as they can, so when they do die, it would be harder for them to link it back to me. I'd have to say that his name will probably go down…in a week or so. First, though, I need to see just how much I can control the people before they die. So I'll be doing some experimenting this week."

Koh just shrugged uncaringly and turned to watch wrestling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray Penber groaned slightly as the hot water came crashing down upon him. He had been in the shower a mere fifteen minutes now. It was a rather effective way, he found, to relax after a particularly stressful event (or in Ray's case, an entire week); not only did it clear his mind, but it also helped him think things through as well. After another few minutes, he reluctantly turned the knob to shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. After grabbing a towel, the Dai Lee agent began to dry himself off while reflecting upon the week he had experienced so far.

After filing his report on the Cabbage and Gyatso families the day after the bus hijacking, instead of earning break due to the traumatic event that he had experienced, the higher ups naturally decided to pile on the work. Not only did he have to investigate another three families, but he still had to tail Aang Gyatso as well. Naturally, a week of research and observation had helped him get his mind back on the case at hand, but it also made him lose more hours of sleep then he cared to count. Sighing and considering a new career, Ray wrapped the towel around him and walked out of the bathroom to access his email. While he was checking for updates, he was surprised to see that his sister had finally replied back to him.

Little Brother,

I am happy to hear that you are doing well. I myself am doing very well in retirement so far, but I have to say that I am itching to get back in action. Although, it surprised me when you mentioned that you were working on the Avatar case; why didn't you tell me in the first email you sent before the bus hijacking?...although, you were probably sworn to secrecy and therefore must have been rattled by the bus jacking to think straight.

I have considered what you told me about the incident and frankly…I'm suspicious that it may too much of a coincidence to ignore. Does it not seem strange that of all buses, it would be the one that you were on, with a target you were following, while working on the Avatar case? The way I figure it, Avatar was probably on the bus with you.

Anyway, I am glad to hear that you are recovering well. By the way, I happen to have business in Ba Sing Se and will be traveling your way in the next few days. Maybe we could get together or something.

Love,

Big Sister

Ray finished reading the email and couldn't help but be surprised. _I told her about me being on the Avatar case? God, I really must have been out of it after the incident_, he thought as he finished drying his hair. "Maybe we could meet up when she comes," he pondered aloud as he began to pull on one of his more indiscreet suits. The Dai Lee agent then sighed, picked up his suitcase, and walked out the door. Today, he would be taking the day off…kind of; for today, he was heading across the city to meet up with a few of his fellow agents. Throughout the week, he had eventually come to the conclusion that he was basically getting nowhere with the case, so he had contacted the only other agent that he knew was on the case and tried to compare info…unfortunately, she had nothing to offer, so together, they decided to try and get in contact with the others in order to pool information.

First, however, they needed to know who the others were. After much pleading on their parts, the boss finally agreed to send them a file with everyone's names and contacts on it, which Ray now possessed. He looked up, noticing that he had already reached one of Ba Sing Se's famous railroad stations, whose rails were suspended over the city by countless towers and supports. Sighing at the huge crowd he was in, Ray began to make his way forward…only to be stopped from behind.

"You are Mr. Penber, am I correct? If you turn around to look at me, I will kill you." And then, Ray could feel breath on the back of his neck as the man who was holding him up leaned in closer whispering, "I am Avatar."

Ray almost stopped breathing right then and there. There were merely two thoughts rushing through his head at that moment: _Shit!_ And _is this guy for real?_

As if reading his mind, Avatar remarked, "I see you don't believe me. That's fine, but if you look over to the waitress currently serving table number ten in the coffee shop on your right, I believe that you will come around quickly enough." Ray immediately shifted his gaze to his right and sure enough, there was a coffee shop, a table number ten, and the waitress. "You see, that waitress is going to drop dead in a minute. Why? Because not only will this prove I am Avatar, but she also framed an innocent girl for robbery and was never caught. The girl faced jail time while the waitress walked away scot-free; now tell me, does that seem fair in a world that's supposed to be filled with justice?" After he said that, the waitress suddenly dropped the plate that she was holding and collapsed onto the ground gasping; after a few seconds, she fell still.

"You monster!" Ray hissed as he tried to place the familiar sounding voice of Avatar. He heard said voice chuckling behind him.

"I'm the monster? Hardly. I'm the one getting rid of the monsters; but right now that is not your concern. However, if you still have doubt that I am who I say I am, pick someone, anyone, and I will kill them for you."

"No! I believe that you are Avatar."

"Are you sure? Surely there must be some doubt in there still; fortunately, I have found the perfect hostage. One that you care more about than any of these people." Ray's eyes widened as he began to sweat.

"Yo…you have her?" There was a slight pause behind him and then Avatar said, "Yes, I do. If you want her to live, then you will do exactly as I say." He passed an envelope to Ray. "You will take out and wear the headphones that I have placed inside of this envelope and turn on the transmitter so I can communicate to you the rest of the instructions. First, you will get on the train and sit in the across from the entrance of the car that you enter on. There, you will stay put and do nothing until I contact you. Remember, if you try anything, she will die."

He felt the man behind him leave, but Ray held no doubt that Avatar was watching him from afar. He waited by the tracks, sweating while he waited for the train to show. After what seemed to him to be an eternity, the train finally appeared, slowing down as it neared the station, and finally coming to a stop in front of him. Entering quickly, the Dai Lee agent hurried over to the seat that Avatar had specified for him and sat down. While he sat, he pulled out the envelope and searched it for anything more…unfortunately, there was nothing else, save for some sheets of cardboard with boxes in them of paper, hinting that there was a piece of paper under the cardboard. _What the hell?_

Suddenly, the ear piece crackled to life, "Now then, I want you to tell me how many Dai Lee agents are in Ba Sing Se on the Avatar case." Knowing that resistance was useless, Ray responded, "There are about twelve of us scattered throughout the city."

"Do you have a file on them?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now I want you to take those pieces of cardboard, fill in the white spaces with their names. Do anything else and I will kill her immediately." Hesitantly, Ray pulled out his laptop, turned it on, and accessed the file that had been emailed to him. Reluctantly, he began to copy down the names of the agents, cursing himself while he did the misdeed, knowing full well that these people were going to die because of it.

After finishing, the earpiece immediately came to life again, "All done? Then take out the earpiece and transmitter, as well as the pieces of paper, and stick them back in the envelope; afterwards, put it on the metal rack above your head and just sit quietly for awhile, and leave at the next stop." Sweating even more, Ray complied and did as Avatar asked. After finishing, he sat in his chair, his mind in turmoil over what he had done and what he was well aware going to happen to him. The sound of the train's brakes as it came to a stop shook him out of his revere.

Ray got up and walked off the train, spending what he thought were his last moments trying to place Avatar's voice. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him; he decided to take a gamble and began to collapse, jerking around as he did so. He forced himself to turn around and glared at the man he now knew for a fact was the Avatar: "Aang Gyatso." He hissed as said teen uncaringly glanced at him. Sensing that Aang's guard was lowered, Ray quickly got up and rushed away, running through the crowd, knocking people out of his way. He had to call someone! And he had forgotten his damn cell phone! Ray should have guessed that his carelessness would someday bite him in the ass!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aang's eyes widened in shock. How was Ray still alive?! The plan had gone perfectly until Ray had gotten up and run away. While his mind was rushing to try and figure out where he had gone wrong, Koh was chuckling again. "What the hell is so funny?!" Aang snapped as he began to rush after Penber.

"Did it ever occur to you that "Ray" wasn't his real name?" Koh asked.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"It's just that if someone changed their name and not their original name or if it was a nickname, then they wouldn't die, even if you wrote their name in the Death Note."

"Are you telling me that Ray Penber is not that man's name?! And you knew it and didn't tell me?!" Aang snapped. Koh just shrugged.

"Yeah, basically. That's one of the rules: death gods can not tell you what a person's real name is."

"Damn you! Don't you think for a second that this is over!" The teen then turned his attention back on trying to get Ray's real name and stop him in time before his secret got out. Suddenly, there was a loud crash as a man by a pay phone suddenly collapsed, gasping. People crouched over him, trying to see what was wrong, but he couldn't say anything. Aang followed the crowd and turned to see Ray Penber lying on the ground, pay phone in his hand.

"Shit!" Aang whispered as his eyes widened with realization. Quickly, he turned and followed the fleeing and screaming crowd out of the station. After walking a way, he stopped and turned to Koh.

"Koh, there's someone else with a Death Note, isn't there?" Koh shrugged again.

"I dunno. Might be."

"Not only that, but they can kill without knowing a person's name; with only their face. How is that possible?!" He snapped at the death god.

Koh only smirked, "They would have to have the eyes of a death god."

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered how death gods can kill people from the shinigami realm? To be quite frank, you'd be stupid not to." He leaned closer to Aang. "Here's the reason: our eyes are different from yours. If we look at someone, not only do we see them, but we see their real name and just how much time they have left to live."

Aang looked shocked, his mouth and eyes widening at the thought. As if expecting Aang's next question, Koh stated, "And no, I can't tell you how much time you have…that's another one of the rules. But basically, I can give you the eyes of a shinigami if you give me half of your remaining life. Sound fair?"

Aang paused for a second; only a second after considering this deal. "No." Now it was Koh's turn to be surprised, "Really?"

"I plan on reigning as the god of this world after I kill all of its criminals; shortening my lifespan is just stupid as it would affect my goal." Koh just shrugged again, uncaring.

"Whatever. Just remember that this can be done at anytime." With that, the duo began to make the trek back to Aang's house, all the while, Aang was considering how someone else with the Death Note may affect his plans and how he would deal with them when the time came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the station, police officers and medics were tending to the body of the murdered Ray Penber. A lone woman slipped underneath the "do not cross" tape surrounding a twenty foot perimeter around his body, and walked up to him. She knelt down and stared at his unmoving face. A lone tear fell onto it as she whispered, "Tom-Tom…", sadness coating her voice as she stood back up. As she walked away, the sadness was quickly replaced with rage, and Mai walked away, vowing revenge on Avatar to what he had done to her brother.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's a wrap! I hoped that you liked it and that it made up for the delay! Read and Review!**


End file.
